


Orchid, Dear

by Kris_Tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Getting Together, I Made Myself Cry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Is An Idiot For Once, Stanley Uris is a Good Significant Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, These boys are so fucking soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pls lets make that a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Tea/pseuds/Kris_Tea
Summary: "Do you know what these are?""Mm, flowers?"Richie laughed, shaking his head as he leaned a bit closer. Stan's eyebrows furrowed, and he crossed his arms losely."That's what they are!""These," Richie said, pausing to give a teasing smile and lean in a bit more, "are Orchids."
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Orchid, Dear

"Do you know what these are?"

Stan looked over at the other boy, tilting his head to the side a bit. They sat in a field, somewhere in the middle of Portland, the car parked a little ways behind them. They'd decided that they needed to loosen up a bit, head somewhere other than Derry, relax. Just the two of them. His dark brown eyes focused on the items Richie held, different colored petals and green stems all mashed together. He must have plucked them while Stan wasn't looking, they were surrounded by them after all.

"Mm, flowers?"

Richie laughed, shaking his head as he leaned a bit closer. Stan's eyebrows furrowed, and he crossed his arms loosely.

"That's what they are!"

This only made Richie laugh harder, his face hiding in Stan's shoulder as he shook with the force of it. The other boy only rolled his eyes, smiling lightly anyways. Richie calmed down after a bit, and detached himself from Stan enough that he could arrange the flowers in his hand, palm open and flat as they rested against it.

"These," Richie said, pausing to give a teasing smile and lean in a bit more, "are Orchids."

Stan raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what he was getting at, but leaned in as well. "Orchids." he whispered, like it was some sort of secret. That got another laugh out of Richie.

"Yeah. They represent love and beauty. Did you know that, Stanny?"

He shook his head, gazing at Richie fondly as he stared so intensely at the flowe- Orchids, and then up at Stan as well. They stayed quiet like that for a second, just staring at each other before Richie looked back down at the Orchids, his cheeks tinged red a bit, and Stan couldn't help but follow, his own cheeks flaring up with heat.

"They mean other things- not just the Orchids as a whole, but the colors, too," he hummed. Stan hummed as well, "Oh?"

"Mhm," Richie let his fingertips brush over the red ones, "the reds represent passion, desire," he said, tone dramatic, voice leaning towards a british gentlemen. Stan huffed, nudging the other a bit. "But, they also represent strength. Courage."

Stan thinks about it as he leans his head on Richie's shoulder, still looking at the flowers. Courage. He's never had that, he thinks. Not really. That was something Beverly had, or Bill, or even Eddie. Hell, all the Losers had a little bit of it. Not him, though. Not cowardly little Stanley. He gives a quiet sigh at the thought, and Richie seems to notice, because he starts talking again.

"The purples mean respect, dignity...admiration.."

He'd glanced up at Richie as he trailed off, and found he was already looking back at him. His heart ached. So, he looked away, blushing the slightest bit. Richie laughed at Stan, "You look like a grumpy Eddie right now-" he teased, reaching over with his other hands, fingers in pinching stance. Stan pushed down his hand, letting his fingers curl around the other boys fist while looking at the Orchids once more.

"Beep Beep. What do the yellow ones mean?"

Richie snickers, and sighs, "The yellow ones mean friendship, new beginnings, blah blah, boring- oww-" he whines as Stan flicks him on the shoulder, rolling his eyes again. "Stop."

He lets himself laugh again, leaning against Stan and then going deadweight on him. Stan yelps, the sudden weight surprising him. Richie's head ends up in his lap, hair a dark halo surrounding his thighs. Richie plays half-dead, squinting up at the other male. He paws at his face, and Stan is only able to get out a "Richie-" before the boy himself starts talking again.

"I see the light, Stanley. It's so..so bright- tell.." he trails off, coughing dramatically, "tell Sonia that I love her. Best fuck I've ever had."

He finally goes silent, tongue sticking out and eyes pinched closed. This is the point where Stan pushes Richie off. Gentle, but hard enough to free himself from Richie's stupidity. This is the point where Stan says some smart, sarcastic remark and rolls his eyes, while Richie laughs, continuing to make stupid jokes no matter what Stan says. This is the point where they carry on with their day, and by the end of it the label 'friends' is still the one that is super glued onto their skin. 

But none of that happens. Stan doesn't push Richie off, instead stares down at him. Despite how goofy he looks, still acting dead and all, he's still so incredibly- attractive. He's handsome, and beautiful in the way the sun that's making its way through the white, fluffy clouds reflects on his hair, reveals the highlights of red that he'd always admired. Acne scars litter his face, almost looking like pretty little freckles, and his eyelashes flutter gracefully in the way they always do when he's getting impatient, despite him really being anything but graceful.

Richie finally opens his eyes, gazing up at Stanley. The intense, charming electric blue of them make Stan's breath hitch, the way they shone so stunningly making his stomach twirl. His heart and his mind are dancing around each other in a never ending argument, one they've had for years; shouts of "run towards" and "run away". 

He's not looking to pick sides. Not today, or at least, not now.

"What do the white ones represent?" Stanley asks absentmindedly, and it's so sudden, breaking the calm, yet tense quiet, that Richie actually almost flinches. He sputters over words for a moment, clutching his shirt like he always does when he's piecing together sentences. He seems to contain himself, because he answers "Elegance. Elegance and, uh- beauty,"

His heart screeches. Screeches for this boy, who he loves so, and it slams all of its evidence down onto his bones, shaking them with the force of it and sending shivers up his spine. His brain is trying to fight back, refute, there's a whole goddamned debate in there- but even it can't deny the facts. Richie does a lot of things for no reason, but telling him about these flowers- Orchids, specifically. Ones that represent love, and beauty, admiration, desire- it's just too specific. Too obvious that his brain can't make anything up. There's nowhere else to turn, and it's left to the only option; agreeing.

He mentally sighs in relief so hard he almost actually does it out loud.

His fingers brush against Richie's as he takes the flowers, pinching them carefully and gently between his fingers while his nerves flare up with every touch. He feels the other male stare at him as he leans down a bit, fixing the Orchids into the mess that is Richie's curls, every strand of hair so tangled that he wouldn't even have to tuck them behind his ear- but he does anyways. He doesn't lean away to look at the finished product, knowing he can see it just fine from here, and Richie is stuck frozen, observing Stan with every slight movement. His face is flushed pink again, and it makes him smile.

Richie reaches up, for a second Stanley thinks he's going to pluck them all out, but he instead picks only one out, looking at it. It's the red one, Stan notices, but Richie doesn't really seem to care as he gently (Richard Tozier? Gentle?) slides it into Stan's own dirty blonde curls. 

He remembers then that the red Orchids can mean courage. And although he wouldn't apply that to himself, having Richie do it for him makes something click- like the last puzzle piece.

And Stan leans down and kisses Richie.

It's not a good kiss, not really. The angle is awkward, his back bending way more than it should have to, and Richie basically yelps into it, but he kisses back when he comes to his senses, and that- that's enough for Stanley.

He pulls away soon, hesitantly. When he opens his eyes Richie is more flustered than he's been the whole trip, and he laughs. He laughs and laughs and Richie eventually joins him at some point. He adjusts himself so he's sitting upright, but still facing Stan. They lean against each other, foreheads pressed together, and Richie mumbles, "Didn't know 'flowers' was a turn on," which makes Stanley shove him.

They play fight like children for a bit, hands and legs and several other limbs being swung and shoved around, but they're having fun, and they're happy. 

Richie ends up picking a lot more flowers, tries to make flower crowns and fails, but Stan is surprisingly good at it so it's okay.

They kiss about ten, twenty, thirty more times. They aren't like the first time, the angle better and the movement of their lips more familiar. They both pick up on it easily, as if they've been doing it for a long time. But they do it so much you can tell they haven't, both desperate to let out the affection they've been pushing and pulling down for so long. 

Stan finds that Richie's lips are softer than he expected, and they taste like the mints Richie suck on all the time, and cigarettes. Richie says his tastes like cherry chapstick, and Stan falls in love with the way he says it. So full of adoration. He kisses him again.

By the time they head back to the car they both have flower crowns on their head, and petals stuck in their hair. The sun starts to set, painting the world in an orange hue. Stan looks at Richie, so beautiful in the colored light, and he looks back, smiling. "You're so pretty," Richie says, and Stan flushes pink, mumbling "Eyes on the road, Richard."

But he has a smile on his face, and Richie can see it clearly. He turns his head to the road, paying more attention to driving, but Stan can tell he's distracted because he reaches out for his hand and Stan can't help but reach back. They slide together, their fingers tangled, skin warm and soft against each other.

Richie lifts them up and places a kiss to Stan's, and Stan falls even more in love, which-

"I love you."

He startles Richie. He glances at him, eyes widened but dancing with color, and Stan can tell he's happy. They even start to water, he knows how emotional Richie can get, and he returns, "I love you, too."

Stan can tell. He doesn't know why he hadn't seen it before, how he'd been such an idiot in not believing, but now he does and he's drunk on it. The toxic waste that is Richie Tozier; the way he looks, the way he is, his love. 

He makes the world a little bit brighter, a little less dull, a little more colorful. His senses are heightened, he can smell the Jasmines and the Tulips and the Carnations they also found, filling the car with sweetness. He can hear birds chirping, different calls he can name easily even through the thick glass of the car window. He's aware of every single thing he touches, including Richie. 

"How'd you know so much about the flowers?"

Stanley asks. He watches as Richie shrugs, "I've kinda always...knew? No one taught me or anything, I guess I just picked up on it one day."

Stan nods, looking down at the Orchid in his hand, the red one. And he sees himself, for a moment. And Richie, too. Stanley and Richie, like he'd always wanted. Almost like it was meant to be, though the sentence sounded cheesy. The petals are soft, and the red on them is so vibrant and bright, so beautiful, that he feels like crying.

His thumb brushes against the back of Richie's hand, over and over, while he looks at the Orchid, and reminds himself to ask Ben how to press flowers into books. 

He's keeping this one forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi, guess who's back-
> 
> haha i've been dead for a while. by that i mean i've been having the worst writers block ever- so i'm probably gonna be making a lot of single works instead of chaptered for a while. my chaptered works are probably gonna be on hold for a bit, and some may get rewritten- my groupchat fic will probably be updated soon though, but the length of the chapters may get shorter, especially with school coming up.
> 
> anyways, hope y'all are having an amazing day! love ya 💕


End file.
